Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a sound playing assembly for a micro-sized speaker, in particular, to a sound playing assembly integrally formed of a grill member and a seat body having a speaker basket by injection molding.
Related Art
Micro-sized speakers are essential components in allowing mobile phones or tablet computers to play and amplify sound. The sound quality is thus dependent on the performance of these speakers.
As mobiles phones and tablet computers continue to become thinner, micro-sized speakers are also becoming smaller in size. Known micro-sized speakers are typically built of a grill member placed on a speaker basket. The securement of the grill member is normally achieved by adhering it to the front edge portion of the speaker basket. However, with the adhesive approach, the grill member is susceptible to falling off of the speaker basket due to disruptive forces or loose adhesion, affecting sound quality adversely.
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 of the drawings, to resolve the previously mentioned issue, current practices typically employ a cap B to secure a grill member C on the upper edge portion of a speaker basket A. When disposing cap B on the speaker basket A, high-frequency welding technique is utilized to join both elements. Thus, the grill member C can be secured permanently on the speaker basket A.
However, for the approach described previously, a certain amount of space must be left between the cap B and the speaker basket A, in order for adhesion and fixation to take place. This limitation is unable to satisfy the requirements associated with the minimization of micro-sized speakers.
Please refer to Taiwan Patent No. M469706, entitled “Improvement of the Micro Speaker Structure”. This utility model patent is granted to the inventor of this application, and the patent discloses a seat body having a speaker basket is formed integrally with a grill member by injection molding. The approach allows the front end portion of the speaker basket to partially embed into the grill member. Thus, the grill member is prevented from falling off. In addition, the speaker basket is made shorter in height, which also meets the requirements of miniaturizing the speakers.
The inventor is involved with the advancement of the speaker-related products. To improve the manufacturing yield rate, manufacturing automation, and fulfilling the requirements of mass production, the inventor has been actively participating in research and innovation to complete the instant disclosure.